Evaporated Alliance with the Dead
by Harazu Deyoxen
Summary: New chapters and a new romance. It kinda disqusts me, but its alright. r
1. Joy to the World that Issac's Dead

Ha Ha!!!This is EVIL BUKU!!! Currently, I have started to write a fanfic of COTC due to the mass amount of Malachai fanfics I read today!!!Wahoo! Malachai! YEEEAAHHH!!! Ok (retains compossure). Now, this is a story about MALACHAI!!! No one else but MALACHAI!!!>.O Yeah...And my crossed over character that is my favorite!!! Shekiken!!! Yeah!! If you though it was bad to see her with Yami Bakura, you haven't seen her with Malachai!!! God, you'd better hope she doesn't fall in love with him too! Otherwise there will be sever conciquenses. So prepare for the Shinga Buku corner being accompanied by Sheikien and the wonderful and freakin' bloody talented MALACHAI!!!

Malachai- Yeah! I thought you'd never ask me to be part of one of your fanfics, Buku!!!And it's great to finally meet the infamous Shinga of the other plain.

Shinga- I actually think this guy might be better than Bakura was during the early phases of your Yu Gi Oh fanfic, Buku.

Shekiken- Yeah! I agree with Shinga!! It'll be fun to co star with Malachai! You are so gunna make this the best bloody fanfic ever!!! But-Do I get to kill anyone in this one like I did to Anzu and Honda? Those people bothered the hell out of me. And Kaskee wasn't your best work, sorry to say.

Yes, you willhave the chance to kill, her. And you won't be turning into a demon this time but Malachai's friend. What do you expect, eh?She wasn't that great. I didn't like her either because she reminded me too much of the people at school. Huh, Shinga?

Shinga- Yeah. She was definately your description of the majority of the student body at hell with floresant lights aka the halls of torture and the life always live and always regreted by preppy people!!!!

YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!! Now, just a word from a Monsoire Malachai and well be on our way to hell!!!

Malachai-I do not intend on being nice so don't even think about it, children. I will only be nice when I achieve my ultimate goal!!!!

And what might that be, Malachai?

Wait and find out! You're writing it!!

Oh. Right. Sorry.>.O Ok, all you disturbed children of the new Corn, we will join at where Issac just died but malachai hasn't...yet. And no, he won't die in this unless he wants to commit suicide to get away from us!!!

P- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ....................&

Shekiken stalked through the corn in hopes of finding He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Every night since she was put into the cult of Issac, she had been doing so. And every night, she would see a glimpse of a figure walking behind the rows...but she didn't think it was Him.

Shekiken automatically stared into the darkness for the owner of the footsteps that haunted her. She smiled when she realized it wasn't any of the children, Issac, or the lovable Malachai. It was Him. The one she's been looking for for the last year and a half.

"You are He! The one who walks behind the rows, are you not?" She asked and struggled with the corn as she followed.

The figure simply prowled on and seemed to pay no heed to his visitor nor the question she asked. He wasn't in his normal form, however... He was in a human form that wore black robes with the pentecle on the back.

"The symbol of Issac...Wait! I just want to speak with you! Please! If you are He, then please stop so I may ask you something!" Shekiken cried as the figure turned with a swish of cloak.

As Shekiken rounded the corner, she saw that He had stopped to wait for her. He stood in the middle of the row staring at her with bright red eyes from behind His long black brown hair. He then held out His hand to her as if to becken her closer for her to ask her question.

"I'd like to stay here...thanks." Shekiken held herself from the cold midnight and looked back to Him. He had let His hand down and smiled, showing pointed teeth like a vampire. But he insisted for her to go onwith out words.

"Right. Um...well, I like your human form...It's nice and a sight for sore eyes compared to the last year and a half," she said. To this, He smiled wider and nodded his head in knowledge.

"Uh...I wanted to know...What is the purpose of us being part of this...I mean, the sacrifices. What is the true meaning behind those? Are they truely for you...or are they just for Issac's old verge for death?"

He simply smiled even wider still and started to laugh. His laugh was high pitched and full of mirth rather than a false laugh. He then looked at her again and stepped to her.

"You...are a very curious girl, Shekiken...Hmmm...If you want to know the answer to your questions...Then follow me...If you are scared, I will surely come to you again at another time...'

Shekiken looked at him and strangely saw a hint of Issac in his features. She, however, didn't want to go to him...At least not tonight.

"I am not too...well, stable. I uh...I don't-"

"Tis fine...I will contact you again..." He said and faded into the ground.

"Wait!" she cried as he dissappered and she ran to the ground where He stood. "But I wanted to know...If you would stay with me..." Shekiken whispered.

P------------------------------------------------------------................&

Shekiken walked back to the house she slept in. She lived there alone without any of the other children. Issac, supposedly, according to the older children, didn't trust Shekiken so he had told Malachai to send her there. Malachai also never came close to the house when Issac was alive since he was afraid of He Who Walks Behind The Rows. However, when Shekiken walked into her room that night, Malachai was waiting.

"Where were you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Shekiken jumped and pulled away from Malachai."I was...I was in the Cornfield."

"You were looking for him again, weren't you? You were looking for He Who Walks Behind The Rows... You found Him...." Malachai said as he stared into Shekikens big brown eyes.

Shekiken didn't answer and this made Malachai take out the knife he carried with him out of his belt. With lightening fast reflexes, he grabbed her wrist and slashed her shoulder. He then made Shekiken look into his eyes as she screamed in pain.

"You found Him, didn't you, you little brat?! Answer me!" He yelled threatening her throat with the blade. "Would you like to die now or later with a sacrifice?!"

Shekiken screamed as Malachai started to rip her skin apart where he had sliced. Blood spurted across his own face and into his hair, although it took no effect to it's colour. He shredded the skin he managed to pull off and threw it the the floor. By now, Shekiken was screaming so loud that Malachai could faintly hear the door to Shekiken's home rattle open to the sound of children running in.

Then a wimpering voice sounded as Malachai threw Shekiken to the floor the moment the children came into the room. "Y-yes...I-I found Him..."

The children that had managed to look at the scene with out reacting gasped at her words. The children older than her kept quiet to the scene and the words as the youngers cried and yelled at Malachai.

"What did she do to you, Malachai!? She didn't do anything! She doesn't deserve this!!" a little boy cried as he hugged the form of Shekiken on the ground.(If anyone has seen the anime Pretear, think of Shin in this part.)

"No...Sh-Sheik...Sheikano...Don't..." Shekiken whispered to the little black haired boy next to her.

"Why did you hurt her?! You big meanie!!!You don't deserve to be the leader!!! You don't deserve to be around Shekiken!" Shiekano yelled at Malachai who had slipped his knife back into his belt.

The red head simply looked at Shiekano with a look of hate, but looked back at Shekiken with a look of loathing. His eyes darted back to Shiekano and he sighed. "She will be fine. If she does manage to recover, she willn't be sacrificed at her alotted time. I may even keep her alive, Shiekano. The rest of you, go back to the house. If I find anyone missing when I get back, I will start the sacrifices early!" He then stared down the older children who lead the youngers out of the house and to the house they all shared with Malachai.

Shiekano, reluctantly, stood up and followed a girl with long black hair after coaxing from Shekiken to follow her. However, before he left the room, he looked up at Malachai. "Save her Malachai...I don't want to be alone...I don't want to be without her," he whispered as tears trailed down his face. Malachai simply grunted and looked away, as if to say yes. Shiekano brightened alittle knowing Malachai wouldn't let anything bad happen to Shekiken. He waved back to Shekiken and left.

Malachai realized that they were again alone and Shekiken was staring at the doorway with rasps of breathe escaping her mounth. Then, Malachai whispered to her,"Shekiken..."

Shekiken swiveled her eyes at her red haired blader and mouthed the word 'What' as her own voice had dissapeared after the insistance of Shiekano leaving. She had no fear of Malachai when he was angry. It was when he was quiet that she had to be careful.

"I expect you to be at the cornfields tommorrow at which I will take you blood for power. But until then, I will take you to the house so I can watch your recovery. I'll sew it back," he said as he glanced at Shekiken's gory shoulder and the ripped skin on the floor surrounded by a small flood of blood.

Shekiken looked at Malachai a second before he looked away to wipe his face of blood. He then looked back at her and walked to her.

Shekiken tried her best to curl into a ball to ward Malachai away from her. But he simply knelt next to her and pulled a needle and thread off her own desk where she was making a doll for one of the girls that was born to two of the older children, 17 years old each.

Malachai hummed softly as he threaded the needle with his thickly calloused hands and held what skin was left on Shekiken's shoulder together to sew them. He silenced her when she screamed with a light shush and the hate in his eyes vanished as she did so and looked back at him with eyes of innocence.

'Why is he doing this?' Shekiken thought as he concentrated on his work and looked at her occasionally. 'I wronged you, Malachai...Why are you trying to save me? You found out that He has shown Himself to me...and you know of the prophecy...'

Malachai wasn't finished sewing Shekiken's shoulder up when she fell asleep. The pain was to intese that the only was to get away from it was to sleep.(I do that all the time, to ha!!!!I works!!)Without her knowing, her light body was taken away into the night by Malachai and taken to his own home with the other children.

"Malachai, why have you brought her here?" One boy about Malachai's age asked when he put her in his bed and covered her with his moth eaten blanket.

"He's brought her because he chooses to, Kintayru. Keep your place," the girl with long black hair hissed as she came out of the room she shared with the younger children that included Shiekano.

"You brought her here because you love her!" Kintayru gasped as he saw Malachai look at him with eyes of pain for what he did and sadness for the little sleeping figure in his bed.

Malachai suddenly hit him as hard as he could across Kintayru's face, making him fall to the floor with blood trailing out of his nose and mouth. Malachai then sent his blade in to his stomache with as little movement as possible that would make a noise.

He looked to the girl, who of which had looked away. He then turned to the dieing figure on the floor and knelt to him. Gently, he took his knife out of his stomache and licked the blood away. Then, in a low whisper, he said,"You wouldn't understand..."

P---------------------------------------......................................................&

So! This was my first Children chapter. Boy, I never thought of how gory I can make something with out it all going down the drain with proposals of love(See Deterioration of the World on the Yu gi Oh forum list under horror.) But I'm glad the way It's going.

Shekiken-Yeah, untill I was stabbed and my skin was ripped off!!!!

Oh, you're fine! If I'm fine, you're fine! Come on! You're a demon in my first fanfic!!! And you did just fine with that! But, yes I know you have to kill to be at ease, huh?

Shekiken-Exactly! I know what you have in store for that little, kid...You made him my-

NO!!!You'll give the plot away! Now, look the reader is drawing conclusions to who the kid is!!!

Malachai-I'm sorry I stabbed you, Shekiken! I had to, though, you know?!

Shekiken-Yes. Buku already explained that to me even when the readers didn't hear it...

Well, how was it Shinga? What did you honestly think of it?

Shinga-I think you are going for the whole Malachai liking Shekiken when you don't mean to. I think you should have more interference between then so they fight more.BLOODY STORY GOOOOOOD!

Yes, I know. It makes me hungry, know? Who's all hungary, here?

Malachai-Here here!

Shekiken-Me, me , me!!!

Shinga-I, too.

Shiekano-Wh-what is all the yelling about?(yawns)

Oh no! Shiek, go back to sleep! I was only celebrating with the others for the finish of my first Children chapter being done.

Shiekano-I'm hungary...I want a cookie.

(Gives Shiek a cookie and sends him to bed.) Goodnight, Shiek.

Shiekano-(from far off) 'Night, Bukuuuuuu.

Okay, next time we're gunna have to be quieter. Now, who's hungary?

Shekiken&Malachai-Me.

Shinga-Me too.

Bakura-Me too, Buku.

Hey! you aren't in this one, Bakura!!!! Go home!!

Bakura-Fine. No help for you then in Deterioration.

Whatever. Well, everyone, review this!!!I want them to show I did a good job!!!


	2. Hit me Hard, Cut me Scenselessly

HA!!!!!Evil Buku is back with a brand new chapter for all you sick demented blood loving skin eating fools out there! Ok not fools. DEVOTED FANS!!!(begins to cry) Okay, I'm cool. I am just suprissed that anyone reading this has actually wanted to read it!!!Wait!!!You guys aren't being held at gun point, are you?!?!?!I can have Shinga help you!!!!

Shinga-Yeah right. If you want help, you ask Mioko. Oh yes, he isn't around anymore, is he Buku?

Shinga, you ruin everything for me. And what is your deal tonight?! Why are you being so mean? It's because you hate me, isn't it? My own guardian hates me!!! I'm gunna cry!!!Isn't Shinga so mean, everyone?

Shinga-(takes Buku in arms and caresses head and back) I don't hate you. But I am getting sick of this song.

Has anyone listened to My Chemical Romance? Shinga hates this song because I play it all the time on the computer as I type. And I know the words so it pisses him off more!!!>.O 'I'm okay now, Trust me. Im not okay!' Haha!!! okay Skindread on now, Shinga.

Shinga-You listen to them too much too.

Do not.

Shekiken-OKAY!!! We receved our first review this week!!!It said that me and Malachai should have kids...>.O I'm sorry but currently, I'm not ready for that. Buk. has two ways of going on with this story. Following that review or the way she wrote during French class.

Too true, Shek. But what if I did bothe? I could do it the way I wanted to then make analternate ending dealy!!! Yeah!!!

Malachai-(blushing) I...don't know what this would go for but...I like you Shekiken!!!(covers head in case of flying objects)

Shekiken-You do not. You stabbed me and ripped my skin off!!! But it's cool. Buk.'s beginning for the origional second chapter had to deal with that.

Yeah!!! It's all cool. Besides, Malachai, you have to redeam your self for helping Shek. "Amerika...Amerika..." Rammstien, all! YEAH!!! But anyway. I should get going to make numero deux chapter, oui? Yeah!!! Oh, and if Shekiken starts talking a launguage you don't know, like Chinese or French or something, tell me. I don't mean to It just happens sometimes. Yeah!!! SEE YA LATER!!! SAy bye, everyone!!!

ALL-LATER!!!

P-------------------------------------------------..................................................&

Shekiken woke up suddenly. However dark it was, she tried to see what had roused her from her sleep. All she could see was the angelic like figure next to the bed sleeping in a chair. Red hair dripping into his face. _Blood_ splattered on his face.

"Malachai...What are you doing by helping me? If Issac were here, he'd definately kill you. Or me. You aren't to help me." Shekiken rose from the bed and looked at Malachai in the face. He continued to sleep.

Suddenly, Shekiken found out what had roused her. The sense was very strong and turned to the dimly lit door way. She gasped and nearly crashed into her new leader and waking him up.

"I looked for you at your house but I figured you were here after what Malachai, your bloody angel, did to you. It sort of suprised me because, I really thought he hated you and vise versa." He smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

"You...you came back for me, didn't you? Why are you here? You didn't want me to..." Shekiken whispered and held herself close as to save herself from his stares.

"What? I told you'd that I'd come back for you another night to answer your questions. Are you not ready for what I have to say to you? Or would you rather not know in case of your bloody angel?" He asked as He smiled at her, showing the pointed teeth that He sported.

"What...if I can ask...Is your human name?" Shekiken asked as he smoothed out her pant legs over her boots. She wasn't exactly expecting an answer, she only decided to do so because of her reluctance to go with Him at that moment.

However, He seemed to see right through it. He started laughing out loud. So loud that Shekiken actually looked at Malachai to make sure he didn't wake from his silent, thin slumber. He didn't even stir.

"He cannot hear me,dear. He doesn't expect or want to hear me, so he doesn't. But you shouldn't stall like that. Besides, if you wish, you can call me...hm...Shike. (Wow, they all have near names...MANDO CLUE!!!) But that is only if you like." He suddenly was next to Shekiken and was staring her in the eye.

"Your eyes...They aren't red...It's..." Shekiken began but stopped when he gave he an amused look.

"It's what? What is it that frightens you so about my eyes?" Shike asked and took her chin, holding it up to his own face so she was looking directly into His eyes.

"I thought...When I first saw you last night...That your eyes were blood red. But now I see...That they were...always blue gray..." Shekiken said as she looked down at the ground and he chin was released.

"You do not wish to go with me do you?" Shike asked as he looked at the girl who looked away from him. He was mildly depressed about this and decided that it would be better if she didn't know what the sacrifices were actually for. He didn't like the idea of actually taking the girl to Hell with him to see their meaning.

"I will go." A voice from what seemed far away from Shike said. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What?! You want to com with me to see what the sacrifices..."

Shekiken looked at him in the eye and knodded. "Yes," she said with her brown crimson eyes glittering to the rythym of the heartbeat of Malachai. She was looking at Shike with the upmost respect because of his staus as He Who Walks Behind The Rows.

'Who does this girl think she is? She is to be terrified of me and my status over her. The little fool!' Shike thought as he stared at the fearless little girl in front of him. He suddenly shivered from her stare.

"Take me. Take me to where you take the sacrifices and let me know your real secret, Monsire Shike. Or do I have to kill you?" Shekiken asked as she took the knife from her belt and ran it along her wrist as if to cut but not succeeding.

"You wish to challenge me...Mortal fool? Hm...enough brains to know what she wants. I like that is a female. Do you not like looks in a male companion? Am I not what you have been dreaming about since you can here, seeking the forgivness of your own Personal Savior? (Sorry, Mr Manson!!!>.O...Pun on the song Personal Jesus.) Am I not what your heart desires?" Shike asked as he licked his lips with his silky silver tounge and sighed at the look on Shekiken's face.

Suddenly Shekiken threw out her fist to try to hit Shike. "I don't want you!" she yelled as she missed the now vanished Shike.

"Huh? Wha-What's going on? What is wrong Shekiken?" a light and tired voice behind Shekiken asked.

"Huh!" She spun around to see that Malachai had awoken to her yell at Shike. She wasn't about to say that he was here...or he would surely cut her again...or worse this time!

"I.. thought I saw something come into the room. I think it was a rat," Shekiken lied and sat on the bed, a rough matress with little places that were actually covered. She then layed back down as Malachai stared at her as if looking into her soul.

"Why was he here?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to her and stroked the hair that fell onto his battered matress. He didn't intend to punisher her for this.

'I can't tell him. He'll kill me for sure, this time. Shike came into his home looking for me and nothing else. How did he know...?'

"He was looking for you. To show you the answer to your questions. That is always the answer to those type of questions." Malachai then stopped stroking and turned Shekiken over so she'd look at him.

"Malachai, sir. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't...Don't hurt me!" she cried as she covered her head and curled up into a little ball. She then shook when he continued to touch her.

"I wasn't going to hurt you. If you didn't want him here, it wasn't your fault. I will hunt him down and...kill that stupid fuck for you. HE won't come near you ever again."

"You can't!" Shekiken cried as she took Malachai into her arms so he couldn't reach for his knife that he still had on his belt. "You can't do that! Huh!"

"So you care about him...Moreso than myself, Shekiken. Why do you care about him and not me? I take this as a fact that you do not wish to be apart of my family." He then wriggled out of Shekiken's grasp and took his knife out of his belt.

Shekiken jumped away from Malachai and took out her own knife and held it over her head. She stared horrified that she was actually going to fight against the only thing she knew when she arrived to Gatlin besides Issac. She knew he would gladly and easily overpower her but she intended to try.

"You know full well that I don't want to hurt you, much less fight you. But if you wish to do so," Malachai said as he rose fom the bed,"I will give you a fight that even you, a forgetful little girl, won't forget, Shekiken." Malachai then stepped forward and slashed at the girl who would soon overbear him to all extents, fighting and feelings in his heart.

Shekiken made the first move and lunged at the fallen angel of Gatlin. She slashed at his face and breifly touched it with her blade. Blood dripped out of the cut and some landed on Shekiken's face when Malachai caught her aroung the neck.

Shekiken started to choke as Malachai tightened his grip on her throat. She wasn't about to loose by being choked to death and fall into the waiting arms of Shike. That would be giving both him and Malachai too much credit. And that was something she didn't want to give the bastard and the fallen bloody angel.

The blade in Malachai's hand came down upon Shekikens uninjured shoulder and she screamed in frustration. She slipped out from his grip and cut back at him with her shorter, but deadlier knife.

"And you said you didn't want to fight me...So much for liking me, Malachai. But I will NOT LOOSE!!!" Shekiken growled as she held onto her shoulder and ran back to Malachai. He smiled a loving smile before he gave and was cut down.

Blood seeped from Malachai's chest as he lied still under the crying Shekiken. She hadn't ment to stab him in the chest. She was aiming for his shoulder like he had done to her but...he had moved at the last second to be stabbed in the chest.

A few minutes after Shekiken tried stopping the blood flow, the older children came into the room, having been awake by the constant racket Malachai and Shekiken had made fighting. The black haired girl, Kimee, that took care of Shiekano, came to Shekiken's side as she cried on Malachai's chest.

"I know you didn't mean to, Shekiken. You cared for Malachai as much as we all did. But if Jin-su can help it, he'll be just fine by Thursday. But until then, the others have decided that you are to take care of him. We knew that you were his favorite fighter of all of us and wanted you to be with him if there was anything that ever happened to him." She then stood, pulling Shekiken with her, and followed the way the boys had taken Malachai.

Shekiken broke down the moment she saw Malachai staring out of existance and under the majick working hands of Stricture. However, when Kimee said aloud that Shekiken was there to see Malachai, he swirved his eyes to her and kept them on her.

'Shekiken...I'm glad I didn't hurt you but I willn't stop myself next time we fight. I will win and make you see that I rule the Children...' Malachai thought as Shekiken came to his side and started apologizing as he drifted off smiling at her fragileness and childness.

P------------------------------------........................................................&

Yeah!!!I finished but I think this one was too non gory and romancey. Sucky. But if you are a fan, tell me it was good but if it really sux, tell me and help me switch the factors for it okay? But I intend more gore!!!

Shinga-Aren't you tired, Buku? IT's11:20. Why do you have to stay up to write stuff?

Because of my fans. Well, people that have nothing better to do than read my story. Yeah. I'm not really going to go on with Shinga's and Buku's corner tonight, But this is what I'll do. Ill get my other story's up and make a special story for Children for the holiday season. Hoping of course I get it done by the end of break!!!Yeah! no school for 13 whole dayz!!!YEAH!!!!!!!!!Well, I'll go now and Happy Christmas ande Hanaka and what ever religion you are!!!Happy New Year, too!!!!Au Revoir!!!>.O!!!


	3. Making You Remember Me

AHHHH!!!! Hem Hem. Well, How is everyone? My name is Buku and I...Oh wait...I've just been informed that I have already said that!!!Well, its the last day before school starts again and unfortuanately I was not able to write another chapter. SORRY!!! Well, I ve been mostly sleeping and playing Dooline. But I promise there will be somthing good in this one!!! Since I have been written that I should have romance between Malachai and Shekiken, I will not let it go unnoticed!!! During this episode of Children of the Corn, we will discover that...I am sound ing like that boring monotone guy from Ferris Bueler's Day off. Man he's annoying!!! But currently, Shekiken is on vacation at least untill Tuesday. I think. I m not even sure if I have to pick her up from the airport...or what. Crap. But I'll have Bakura do it. Well, since I'm alone at the Shinga-Buku corner, I will just go to the story. And give me suggestions if you have any for this. OTHER than Malachai and Shekiken having kids. I've decided that I will concider putting that in so never fear!!!...>.O ok. I take it back. Fear this story and all that happens because something quite shocking or revelation will happen. Not sure which one but bear with me. Bye Bye!!!

Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai?...

Shekiken was staring at the now sleeping Malachai. Her eyes kept traveling to the wound she created next to his heart and growing to her own stupidity. 'How the hell did I not see this coming?' she thought.'Honestly, why did I ever do that to him? After all, he was the one that helped me in my first day here...'

"Why aren't you asleep, Shekiken?" a voice from the door asked as she curled into a ball on the chair next to the window.

Shekiken gasped and snapped her head to the door, making her neck crack loudly. "Ow! Stricture! What are you doing up? And why here?"

Stricture's green eyes peered out of the darkness at her. He had the same style hair as Malachai but it was a deep shade of gold, much unlike most of the children's. "I wanted to check up on you. It's really cold out tonight and I wanted to make sure you didn't freeze. Why are you up?" he asked as he sat on the window sill next to Shekiken.

"I feel completely responsible for what happened. I hate it. Plus I wanted to be awake just incase if he need something. I can't belive that this happened." Shekiken looked up at Stricture and smiled meekly.

Stricture looked at Malachai and sighed. "I know how much you really care for that moron," Stricture said smiling. "That...is probably why he moved to let you stab him. He wanted to let you overpower him, that perverted fire head. But I guess he likes you."

Shekiken suddenly realized that Stricture said that Malachai had moved to get stabbed on purpose. And did he say that he liked her?! "But I thought he hated me. What..how can he like me?"

"Oops. He told me not to tell you.I guess I ruined it for him." Stricture then stood and walked to the door. "I want you to tell him how you really feel, Shekiken. And don't leave anything out," he said as he walked out of the room and left Shekiken alone in darkness.

"Malachai..." Shekiken stood and when to him. She sat next to him and brushed his hair out of his face. "I guess...I guess that I wanted to tell you how I really felt. But Idon't know how to say it other than..." Shekiken lowered her face to Malachai's. His soft breathing seemed undaunted and silent.

Suddenly, Shekiken felt Malachai's heart beat faster on the matress he slept on. Somehow, he knew what was coming and was sort of was excited.

Shekiken lightly pushed her lips on the the sleeping ones of Malachai. She didn't know why she was doing this but she wanted him to know how she really felt in the department of liking people. She didn't even know if he would remember in the morning or if things would change with the both of them.

When Shekiken pulled away, Malachai was still sleeping.(I hate it when I kiss my boyfriend and he doesn't return it. But if I do it when he's asleep and I'm over at his house, It definately wakes him up!!!) Shekiken covered her mouth as if she said something bad and tears trailed down her cheeks. She was sure that he would wake up but she figured he was still pretending to so he wouldn't have to face her.

She suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched. She went to the door and looked back at Malachai. "I'm sorry...that I ever showed up and asked for your help, Malachai," she said as she wipped the tears from her face and turned to the hall way. "Goodbye, my Coffee Savior." She then left the house to find Shike in the corn.

Wim et wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai?...

A girl in a black dress entered the diner. She definately wasn't the type of girl from around here. She must have been the new girl that the adults were talking about after they had met the parents.

Malachai watched as the girl sat at the furthest most booth; the one closest to him at the pinball machine. To him, she seemed perfect until she looked directaly at him. She didn't look happy to be there. She then looked away and ordered a coffee.

It felt like hours to Malachai that he stared at the girl in black, however, she glared at him at intervals and even pointed him out to the waitress. What ever answer she had recieved, she seemed relieved because she looked at Malachai and smiled.

Malachai suddenly felt himself grow nervous as he looked at the girl and she drank her coffee. She then put it on the counter and folded her hands staring at the back wall, whispering words Malachai couldn't hear or understand.

Just then, she stood up and walked in Malachai's direction. Her eyes never left the back wall until she was next to him and she looked up at him. Her cheeks turned a light red colour and she looked like a deer caught in the head lites at she looked.

"Are you a child that lives here?" she asked as she blushed more and put her hands behind her back and turned toward him.

"What's it to you, out lander?" Malachai asked as he took a step to her and looked down at her now trembling form. "Do you have an issue with me?"

"Oh, no! I am new here and I don't know anyone. The waitress told me what your name was and told me that if I had a deal with anyone, that I could talk to you...Can you...help me?" she asked and looked down and picked at her dress and trembled more.

"You don't have to be afraid. What's your name?" Malachai asked as he took her chin in his hand and made her look at his green eyes.

"My name...I'm origionally called Jessica Gains...But I don't like it so I call myself Shekiken...I don't have a last name..." the girl said as her hair shone in the floresent lightes and she stopped messing with her dress.

"Shekiken, huh? If you would like, you may share my own last name. I have no one other than myself to use it anyway. Besides, my first name is enough," he said and pulled her face into his own and let his lips stop a milimeter away from hers and smiled. "Then you will stay with me. No one will tell you what to do with me around."

"I need your help...More than anyone can provide for me...I need to be rid of them..." Shekiken whispered as Malachai began to pull her head to him little by little. When she felt a little wetness on her lips, that just happened to move around her lips, she gasped.

"With who, can I ask, Ms. Boardman? Who do you need to be dealt with? Or do you want something else that...only a good man...like me...can give you?" Malachai asked as he was perpared to do what ever this new girl under his name asked.

"I..."she began and hesitated."I need you kill my parents."

Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai ?Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai? Wim et Wai?

Well, that is chapter 3, granted it wasn't as long as I try to make my chapters: over 2000 words, but it's cool. I kept writing different ways this last part could go but I just ended going with my feelings for Malachai. HE IS ALLLLLL MINE!!! NO ONE ELSES!!! Yeah. Oh by the way, there no longer will be The Shinga And Buku corner...because Shinga has left...It kinda blows but I still have Malachai. Every one has left me. So give me new people to have as friends and I'll make them a personality if You give me guidelines...And I definately wouldn't mind any hot guys that just happen to like loner little goth girls!!! Please! I need new friends besides this perverted Malachai!

(Malachai begins to pull off shirt and unzipping pants) o.O I-I think..hem I gotta go...NO!!!Wait!!!OKAY!!! I cannot give into Malachai's hot looks and sexy...body...(grabs Buku and pulls to couch) NO!!!

Okay!!! I willn't give in. Alright, everyone, don't expect any good chapters anytime soon but I will do my best, what with the fact that I just got the Night Shift that includes Children of the Corn origional short story and reading the last paragraph pissed me off. But if you've read it, tell me any I'll kill the bitch in the end off!!!.. But, I'll go But below are things you must do:

-Review my story so far

-Give me ideas for my story to this point and they should be atleast 20 words long each

-Make or find people to be friends with me other than this pervert

-Email me (optional)

Well, they aren't needed but I'd definately need something!!!Oh and here is your love story, only reviewer!!!!I might add other things that will definately make this a higher leveled story...but I think you can handle it, huh? Yeah! You can! Unless you're 14 or 13 years old...>.O. But if you are over 14 or 15, tell me. I need to know if I can go all out on what I really am in storys and put more blood and other stuff in...If I get time through exams and shit like that. Oh well, I'm bailing now...o.O have fun with Malachai!!!!!!

M-Hey! You get back here!!!You took my pants!!!!HEY!!!!!!!

Ha! I'll be keeping them. If you don't mind. You looked better in the beginning of the movie where you are wear what you do. HahahahahahahOKAY! I'm out! GOODBYE!!!


	4. Making You Remember Me A Child's Clothes

I know I know, my third chapter sucked mando. But I have nothing better to do. Exams are history and I think I failed the damn things. Oh well. I get a day off and I intend to use it well. Now I made this chapter into parts because I like the number 3 and i didn't exactly finishe the first part of this chapter, so, on with it...

-Aren't you going to introduce me?-

Oh yeah! He's new to the work, its...I forgot...

-ah, geez. I'm Sequal. Brand new to the force of demon ass kicking.

He is a mix tween yugi and the guy from Hikaru No Go. But anyway, on with the story, oui?

To be or not to be. To be or not to be. To be or not to be. To be or not to be...A ?

Shekiken sat up and looked out the window. She could have sworn she heard Malachai talking to her about her parents. Or was that a memory come to life by her new found feelings for Malachai? Shekiken then stood up from the booth she was laying in.

"G-damn it. What the hell? Malachai is the leader and I am not even close to his status to even lick his damn boots and wash his shirts.Son of a -"

'You want me to kill your parents, huh?That is very interesting.Issac had that idea and we were going to do it today,' a whisper said that sounded like Malachai.

"W-what?! This...This happened a year and a half ago...Get out of my head!" Shekiken yelled as she kicked the pinball machine to its side. Glass shattered everywhere and flew into shekikens face.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed as the glass cut open her face and melted into her skin. Shekiken fell to her knees and looked at her pants. "This isn't me," she whispered.

'What do you exactly want me to do to them? Slit their throats, cut out their lungs, their hearts?' the voice said again.

"No...Break their skulls to pieces with your knife.And then I want you to break every bone in _my _body..." Shekiken answered as she looked up through the blood and spotted her cast of dress in the corner or the diner.

'So it's not so much as a killing spree, but a suicide by red head? You are stupid.'

"What?" Shekiken gasped as she looked up to the ceiling. "How is that stupid?! Tell me!" Shekiken didn't even realize that she had stood up and was talking to a voice from her memory. Using the same answers she did a year and a half ago.

'Because, you want to die when there is not point to do so.Especially since the others would love to meet you and take you in as another guard.'

"What? A guard? What does that do? And what do you mean by another one? And who is the 'others'?" Shekiken asked as she picked up the rag of a dress from the floor.

The voice laughed low so as to not disturb the other adults in the diner. "The others are the children in the corn field. I am one of the guards, that keep them safe until they need to go. They will probably make you one since they are hardly around them with them knowing it.'

"Okay. But do any of the kids...I mean...do any of them...Will any of them have kids to repopulate you if the adults are gone?"

'I expect so.Many should since there are a few your age that are safe to do so. Why? Are you getting an idea about it?...'

"No...Just wondering.But then, I will leave you to it. And I will seek you out later..." Shekiken said as she turned on a faucet in the bathroom and squirted soap onto the dress. With in minutes, the dress was washed and hung out to dry.

"I must be loosing it...But I am not the same person I was when I wore that dress.After I had cast it away, I became a newer, weaker person. I won't stay that way. I will act as if it never happened. I will return as the guard Shekiken Boardman."

Soon, as Shekiken began to sew the holes in the dress, she heard people yelling outside. What it sounded like was her name being shouted by a few of the younger kids.She stood just inside the shadows and watched the kids walk around in the darkness of the street and call for her.

"Shekiken! Where are you?! Malachai is better now! You can come back!"

Shekiken realized that she had no time for the dress to dry.If Malachai was better like she said, she had to get dressed.She slipped into the bathroom and cast away the forbidden clothes of the men and put on the dress.

"That is better.I am going to be better with this life now.I won't take if for granted... and maybe I'll even please Shike with my clothes. And then I will never think of Malachai as anything more than the leader..." Shekiken said as she straightened out the dress.

The door to the diner opened and closed with no one shouting her name. Shekiken sat in the darkness and saw a dark figure walk to the booth that she was in and seemed to smell it.The person then looked in her direction and laughed.

"So you are the guard again, Shekiken." The person then stepped to her in the darkness and she could feel them smile at her. "Don't fear me, Shekiken. It is I, Sheikano!"

"Sheikano? What are you doing in here?" Shekiken asked as she reached out for the child, finding his hand.

"I was looking for you. We wanted to tell you that Malachai was better and that he was asking for you. He wanted to see you because...he wanted to...in his own words, 'See her beautiful face and be able to feel her pretty lips under my own.'"

Shekiken stared. She picked up her knife from the floor and hooked it onto the belt that she wore with her dress. "No," she said. "I will never go back to him. And neither will you. You and I will never go back to the way we were living."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that youre going to live in the corn...with He Who Walks Behind The Rows?" Sheikano asked hopefully.

"If it comes to that. Now, we must make sure that they get the message," Shekiken said as she pulled out her knife and walked to the door. She stopped when she heard a shaky but confident voice.

"SHEKIKEN!" It yelled as it's owner dragged his feet. "It's me! You have to come back with us!"

"Malachai!" Sheikano hissed behind Shekiken. "Kimee said he couldn't look! Stricture must have helped him get here!"

"Then we have to leave...Shiekano?" she spun around and looked in to blue gray eyes.

"Go out to warn them, then..." the person in Sheikano's place said. "Or do I have to do it?"

"Shike...You...You are Sheikano..." she whispered.

"So you know now...Good. I no longer have to hide it. So...You were serious about becoming a guard again?" Shike said as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hissed.

"Yes. As Shekiken Boardman."

"SHEKIKEN!!!" Malachai yelled again and sounded like he fell.

Shike looked into Shekikens eyes as he hunched closer to the ground. "Finish him," he whispered as he dissappered into the darkness.

"Yes, I will."Shekiken then turned and walked out the door to the street that held Malachai.

As soon as Shekiken stepped into the street, children from all over the town ran to her. They cried happily when they saw her look at them all.Some of the girls then noticed that she was wearing the black dress and stepped away.

"All of you! Get away from Shekiken! Now!" they yelled.It wasn't until the children saw that she was taking out her knife that they ran from her. Unfortunately, one boy as old as her didn't leave.

In a short amount of time, Shekiken had pummeled her knife into the boy's heart.He cried in pain as he fell to the ground and stared up at her.

"Shekiken!" Malachai screamed as she saw him being helpped by Stricture. "Why did you do this?!"

Shekiken simply stood there staring at him, not saying a word to either him or the dieing boy. Then, she put her knife into her belt.

"Shekiken...No this can't have happened. Shekiken, you killed Rugen(Rouge-in)! You killed him, Shekiken..." Stricture yelled as he carried Malachai.

"No...that isn't Shekiken.It's Shekiken Boardman, the second guard of the corn..." Malachai whispered as he looked at Shekiken's dress.

"I didn't think you would remember this dress, Malachai," Shekiken laughed and looked at Rugen. "The girls did, I'll give them that much. After what you did to me, they wouldn't forget how I was. You ruined me, Malachai!"

"What? What is she talking about, Malachai?" Stricture asked as Malachai looked away from Shekiken. "Malachai?"

"I suprises me that you didn't tell your best friend about what you did to me, Malachai. But I told them," she said pointedly to the girls. "They understood what had happened when I came into my house and Kimee wanted to talk to me."

"Malachai...What did you do?!" Stricture growled as Shekiken looked at him in the eye and growled right back to him. "What did you do to her?!"

"You were right, Stricture. He was a pervert. And the girls knew that full well. He wanted to take me to the field to kill me after..." Shekiken began.

"Shekiken...I didn't mean to do that to you...Yes, I did it but so I could protect you from He Who Walks Behind The Rows. I killed your evil half!" Malachai said. Then he saw Shekiken turn into the old self that liked to kill.

Shekiken's hair turned dark and her eyes wild.She smiled after she bit her own mouth and blood drained from it onto her tounge. She began to laugh and wipped out her knife. She then ran after Malachai and slashed at his hair.

"I won't let you live to see what I do to these kids under His orders. Or will you fight me? You choose Malachai...Or undo the death of my real self!" Shekiken grinned and jumped away.

"You little bitch!" a voice said from behind everyone. Shekiken spun around and looked directally at Kimee. "How dare you hurt the person that let you live with us!"

"Well, Well. Kimee of all people. You came to rescue Malachai, didn't you? Yes, well, the guy can't be helped. Especially since I have resolved my problem of being incomplete. Do you not agree?" Shekiken asked as she crounched to the ground in defense and waited.

"You were a bitch the moment you came here. Having Malachai kill your parents instead of you doing it yourself. And you let him take you to the diner and take your life. Some guard you are," Kimee said without realizing it.

Shekiken looked away from everyone and said in a low voice,"I know. It was my fault that he took my other life...but that didn't mean I ever stopped having these damnable feelings for him!" Shekiken then stood normally and looked at the ground. She began to cry.

"What a weak person. Crying over something so small. Grow up," Kimee scowled and crossed her arms.

"I'll make sure you don't grow up, Kimee. Just let me retreat for now and I'll come back to kill you when I'm stronger!" Shekiken yelled.

"Shekiken...Don't leave again...I will fix your old half...Just come back with me and stay with me," Malachai said as he struggled to walk to her. "I had always loved-"

"NO! I willn't fall to your tricks!" Shekiken screamed. Then she pointed to Malachai and laughed. "Do...hehe...you actually think I'd allow myself to return to you? I think not. My weaker half might want you to take her in your arms but I won't ever allow it!Look again at your records, Malachai. You killed me. He brought me back. I made myself born again! If you want Shekiken more than Shekiken Boardman, you'll have to kill the latter."

"Shekiken...Damn it! I love you!" Malachai yelled and stood on his own.

"Huh!" Shekiken gasped and toppled to the sidewalk in fear.

To be or not to be. To be or not to be. To be or not to be. To be or not to be. A ?...

That is it! Yeah! part deux chapter San. One more part left which I'll write tommorrow. But it's almost 2:00 this morning, so I'm off to bed. Or someother site, like Gorillaz or something.

-Go to sleep, Tri.-

Yeah, Sequal is rite. I guess I'll go. Good night to everyone!!!!

-You listen to him?! What the hell!?-

Malachai, if you aren't in bed by the time I get there, I will kill myself.

-You will not. You'll just kill Shekiken.-

So? Well, goodnite!

-So goodnight unto you all....Give me your hands if we be friends, for Robin will make amends.----Puck from A Midsummer Night's Dream

LATER!!!!---APOCOLYSE 2005! Yeah! Hail Anubis!


	5. Making You Remember Me A Brand New Girl

Well...I guess I can talk all I want and no one will hear. Hm. Aw well. Well, everyone is back, but Im currently looking for Shinga and Shekiken, still. But since I won't waste your time with this, Ill get on with the fic, okay? Right.

* * *

Shekiken looked at Malachai in horror after what he had just said. In her mind, she was running through everything that happened. She realized that she was going against the prophecy...that the girl with two faces, had to stay alone or in consequence of death... 

"Damn you, Malachai..." Shekiken muttered as she sat on the sidewalk and her hair in her face. "You make me go against the prophecy Issac assembled when I came here. At least that was thanks to Sara and Job. Ha...You wanted me to go against it to kill my other half...Didn't work, did it?" Shekiken laughed.

"Do you honestly think that we would consider you other half gone!" Malachai yelled as he stared at Shekiken. "I did that so it would be withheld!This is exactly _why_ I haven't been too...That's why I haven't told you that I still liked you since then so you wouldn't die. I would think you would thank me..."

Shekiken stood and leaned against the wall of the diner. She began to laugh and swipe the air with her knife. She then stabbed the knife into her arm. Blood bubbled onto the surface of her skin and slid down the side.

"Shekiken, don't!" Kimee said suddenly even after she just got finished yelling at her. She then took a step to Shekiken and put out her hand. Shekiken simply laughed harder and stabbed into her arm harder, making blood spill on the sidewalk and make a puddle at her feet.

"She's not Shekiken! It's Shekiken Boardman, damn it!" Malachai yelled.

Just then, Shekiken stabbed her side with her already bloody knife. Her skin peeled itself off her bone and hung from the muscles. Shekiken was laughing hysterically by now and kept stabbing herself in different places like her leg and stomach.

She didn't stop until she began to sway in a pool of blood that had a 5 foot diameter. She then fell to her knees and stared to the sky. "Let the prophecy be cast down onto me...I am fully aware that I didn't stay by it and I await the penalty..." Shekiken said mellowly and shivered.

"'Then step into the corn, Shekiken Boardman,'" a strong voice said from the sky. "'Or should I come get you? Your choice, my beauty.'"

Shekiken stood and looked at Malachai. "I will forever be out of your life. Your weak Shekiken will return sometime after I leave this world. I know when I'm not wanted in this town...That is why I let you kill me...That is why you made Shekiken wear those pants...so you weren't tempted to find out if I was back to kill me again..." she began to walk to the cornfield.

"Shekiken Boardman, wait..." Stricture said suddenly letting go of Malachai...who fell on the street and swore loudly. "I...want to come with you. I was to protect you and for that, this is just as much my fault. I fell in love with you through this entire year and a half and I don't regret that I did. Even if you were with Malachai for a time. I care for you more than anyone else in Gatlin..."

"Sticture, you don't have to do this...you don't have to go with her...She said that the other Shekiken will come back...and she will die." Kimee went to Stricture instead and reached to him.

"Shut up, Kimee. I will never leave Shekiken...She's my friend..." Stricture said as he followed Shekiken into the corn.

"Stricture, No!" Kimee yelled as they dissappered. "Stricture...You idiot!" she screamed and dropped to her knees.

"Let's go home...Jin-su. Help me. And grab Rougen. We have no place here any longer. Come, Kimee..."Malachai said struggleing to get up. When he did, he left the town and went back to his house.

In bed that night, Malachai though of what Shekiken had said...That she went against the profecy and was going to the fields to die...

"Shekiken... Come back soon. Or I'll kill Shike to get you..." he whispered and turned on his side to look out the window.

Silence loomed in the darkness. Not even the bats outside town were flying around. Fog closed in on the house of the children and attemted to come in. The stars twinkled silently.

Wind shattered the quiet, suddenly, rustling the corn stalks in the night. Somewhere, in there, there was a dieing girl being held by a healthful boy that was too stubborn to let her go.More so down the line, a boy in black with hair combed into his face was making his way to them to take the girls life.

Silence then came back over the field as the girl whimmpered to death and taken to hell. The boy cried but not loud enough to break the silence. The boy in black let him live and take the empty, soulless girls body back to the house.

"She will return soon...As soon as I let her...after I'm done being with the beauty," The boy in black said to his as he left. "And Stricture, you don't have to worry...I herby end the profecy...Of Shekiken Boardman..."

* * *

" June can be the loneliest month... 

Depending on the way you are...

Jump into the sea of blue...

And die through suffocation..."

The song of her childhood raced and replayed itself over and over in Shekiken's head. She realized that she didn't really want to get up and stayed where she was. A cold hand, however, was brushing her forehead and humming to the tune she heard in her head.

"Dead or die...

Depends how you are...

Sigh and cry...

To his voice in your ear..."

"Shekiken...You know where you are, don't you?" the voice of Shike asked as she began to awaken from her unconsiousness.

"Shike? where am I ...Where's Malachai? Is he here with me?" Shekiken asked asw she opened her eyes.

Suddenly, Shekiken screamed at what she saw above her. Four or five _UGLY_beings stared at her. But from their midsts was a gentle face of Shike smiing at her. "You...Shekiken...Are in Hell..." Shike whispered and planted his lips on Shekikens to make her stop screaming.

* * *

I'm sorry! This part really bit the big one, didn't it? Well, I wanted to get it done before Mardi Gras started cause I'll be busy with me homework. Jeez. Mando suckage... Aw well. So...Hahaha! Im happy cause its me and my boyfriend's 2 year anyversary!(cant spell) Yeah! Im happy! So yeah. Gotta go. Stay tuned for future developements as they occur which all information will be right here...AT Yeah! 

P.S. Everyone has comeback and Shinga has been found. He'll return with chapter 4. Still looking for Shekiken...

-Check the corn field-

Right-o! Will do! Later! Happy Mardi Gras! Brought to you courtosey of the purple green and gold!


	6. Down to Hell and Never Return

Yes, time for the next stuff but its crap so dont really mind it muchless read it... yeah i have no confidence in my abilities as a fan fic writer...so yeah. late.

* * *

The wind grew cold as Malachai stared at the others while Rachel preached. He wasn't really worried about anything at the moment, what with Shekiken being gone the past few days. Stricture had returned with Shekiken's body and was with her almost every waking moment. He was even taking care of her when he was supposed to sleep. He wouldn't let Malachai to go see her because he said that it was his fault that she was dead. 

"Malachai? What's wrong?" Rachel asked bringing him back to reality and the end of the meeting. "You aren't thinking of her again, are you, Malachai?"

"No...I was just zoning out," Malachai lied and walked off into the corn. "No...I was thinking of you, Shekiken. I really don't see why you have to be gone...Why aren't you back yet?" he whispered at he walked back to town. When he got there, he went into the diner where he first saw her and leaned against the counter. "Come back someday...you little wimp."

* * *

Shekiken opened her eyes in the darkness and stared at the ceiling. She stared at the cracks and decided that being back was the best thing that could ever happen. She sat up and fell back down again. A force shoved her back down and held her there. "Don't get up. You're still hurt. Don't worry about anything around you," a whisper said to her. 

Shekiken didn't let any of this sink in and tried to get back up, eventually being shoved back down, allowing the hands that held her down bruise her. "Let...me go. I want to see Malachai..."

"No," the voice said which was then connected to a face. Stricture stared at her with his bright green eyes and traced her cheeks with his fingers. "I won't let you go by him again. No. You were hurt because of him and I will never allow you to see him again," He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"W-what? You can't...I have to see him," she cried and tried to get back up. When Stricture shoved her back down with ease, she cried out. "Please. Let me go. I need to see Malachai!"

"Nope. Ever since we came back, I didn't let him see you. He hurt you, he created your evil, and thus, he killed you. I don't intend to let him see you ever again. I will either take you away from him, or kill you."

"Malachai...Malachai! Help me..." Shekiken whispered as she let tears run down her face and fall onto her pillow, or at least what was left of it. "Malachai..."

"He won't hurt you anymore, Shekiken...I can be sure of that...," Stricture grinned as he took a knife from the bedside table and take it to his own hand. He then let it slice his own hand and wiped the blood on her forehead.

The blood then dripped down her face and landed into her hair. Her tears turned red when the blood stained them and she felt it fall onto her lips. She stared at the ceiling and imagined that Malachai was with her. That he was able to get past this spell and sit with her.

"Wait...You aren't Stricture!" she yelled when he had wiped the gash in his hand onto the bed in a circle around her. She sat srtaight up and punched at him in anger.

"You are smart...well what do you know. The girl can figure out if I'm the real thing...Shike always said that you were the one who would bring us to an end... But I'm sorry to tell you, sweet heart. This is all real. I am the real Stricture. What you knew was an illusion. And who you have feelings for doesn't exist...You love a demon..."

Shekiken then saw everything blurred. She saw a figure in dark clothes and deep red hair burst into the room and stared at her and the man claiming to be Stricture. He walked to the bed and stared down at her with dark black eyes.

"Sorte kon nota heroka jimgashee," he whispered and took Shekiken into his own arms, letting her head hang off his arm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The red head laughed and let his fingers work their way into her hair. "She's definately what Shike said she would be...Well, even if he was here to see it, we wouldn't let him interfere...It's just too bad we had to destroy, him, eh?"

"Malachai will be looking for her. Or should I say your other being will be looking for her...This host isn't everything I wanted in a body, but I guess this is fine, huh?"

"M...malachai..." Shekiken said finally when she was able to see the face above her. She saw the one that supposedly killed her, and the one who supposedly liked her. The one she supposedly cared for. "You are..."

"I'm what, little one? A betrayer? A body theif? A look alike? A false love? Any of those, I will allow you to call me. But Malachai I will not tolerate. You see, I am not Malachai now. He is no more. But we really cannot allow you to let the others know, can we?" The look alike then held Shekikens head up so she would look at him. "Fall into darkness...Fall into a sleep that will pull at your heart...When you awaken...You will not remember anything of this..."

Suddenly Shekiken felt like she was falling. Darkness consumed her and laughing sounded in her ears. However, she couldn't tell who it was. She finally came to a stop and looked around her. Everything was dark but it was as if a light was there that she was able to see herself clearly.

Shekiken then saw him. She saw her one true friend in all of Gatlin. He bloody fallen angel. The one who had killed her parents for her. "Malachai...," she whispered as she reached out to the form who's back was to her. He simply looked over his shoulder at her and seemed to sigh as he saw her.

"Shekiken...You are back...You are finally alive again. I'm so glad. But it's very unfortuane that they destroyed Shiekano. But why are you here? Where is everyone else?" He asked as he turned around to face her.

"Oh...Malachai..."she cried as she walked to him and fell into his arms. She felt a warm sensation on her back as she figured out that Malachai was holding onto her. "I'm sorry...I can't beleive it...I missed you so much. How long...was I gone?" she asked as she buried her face into his button up shirt.

"You weren't long...You were gone for the past few days...But the nights are cold without you. Shekiken...I have to tell you...That...I am in love with Kimee," he whispered as he looked at her.

The darkness then changed around Shekiken. She saw around her the bowels of hell, where Shike used to reside. She saw the fleash looking walls and the maze like corridors, and on the wall over the throwns in the great hall, Shekiken saw him.

Shike was staring down at her with glazed eyes. His hands were nailed to the wall with great nails that you would see on ships. His neck was encircled by barbed wire that glowed, as if charged with electricity. His wrists where sliced into three flaps each, and his jaw was hanging below his face. His chest was bare and cut open, the skin and muscles nailed to the wall around him. His organs were a dark grey colour, as if they had been rotting for some time now. His heart was pulled out enough for it not to be completely dettached, and a huge chunk was missing, as if something took a bite out of it. His ribs were broken out ward, and his spine had been pulled through his stomache leaving a yellow green acid look to it. His legs looked like they had been chewed up, and his feel were the new holder of many of the knives the demons carried. Bloody tears ran down his face.

"Shike..." she whispered as she fell to the ground and looked up at him. "Shike...Shiekano...I can't beleive it...You have been completely destroyed...No..." She then held her face in her hands as she let tears of her own fall.

"I am not dead yet...," a voice sounded from Shikes direction. "So don't...start crying for me yet..."

Shekiken looked up past her tears and looked to the now smiling face of Shike. His tears still lined his face. "Shike..."

"Do...I really look that bad? Hehehe...When I saw you here, I thought...that I was dreaming...I thought...that you had died and had finally come here...on your own accord...Shekiken...I am...so glad to see you again..." Shike stared down at her and smiled.

Shekiken then stood up and ran that he wall he hung on. She then touched his bare feet covered in now coagulated blood and saw him look at her hands. "Shike...Will you live? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry too much about this...you silly human. All I ask is that when I get down, that you help repair me...," Shike said as he yanked his hand from the wall, a chunk of the wall coming with him. He reached down and tounched Shekikens face. " You're...so cold...What has happened?" he asked as he recoiled and freed his other hand.

Shike sat next to Shekiken as she looked at the ground. He ripped the barbed wire off his neck and held his hand to the blood. "Malachai and Stricture...They aren't who they used to be... Malachai...or the one posessing him sent me here. And the fake Stricture has promised that I'm never going to see the old Malachai again... And even he had forgotten me..."

Shike looked down at his feet as she said this and began to pull the knives out. "So you are here against your will...Not what we have here as a policy...Shit! Ah!" he yelled as a blade broke in his foot. "If they are there, then the real ones of your ...friends...are around the dark realm. Ah! I will...return with you to your world...The ones posessing those two...are not who they should be...They will destroy everyone..."

"What!" she cried and Shike took her hand. "They will come for us if they find out I'm not dead. I can fix my wounds only with blood given willingly by a mortal...Shekiken...there is no other way. I must have your blood to help you..." he said getting closer to her and grabbing her arms and drawing closer to her face.

"Huh!" Shekiken gasped as he made a small scratch on her face and licked the blood that fell. It wasn't alot of blood he took, but he became perfectly fine after that.

"That is all. I will be better in no time...But the only way that we can find the others here is if your life force is stronger than my own. Can you do that? All you have to do is fill your heart with hate." Shike then stood up and watched Shekiken as she grew angry. "Think of the betrayal by your so called friends...By Malachai... By everyone on the human plain that has ever betrayed you. Including me..."

Shekiken then emitted a black glow as she growled in hate. She then allowed the blood from her face drop to the floor and then it turned black and dissolved into her feet. "Where are they?" she hissed as she stared at Shike with red eyes. Shike smiled as she emitted a higher energy level of hatred and she plowed her way passed him and out of the great hall.

When she was gone, he laughed to himself, "Well, well. She might just prove to be useful after all. She gets so angry over what I've done to her. Well, I don't even intend to find her friends for her. She'll be here for a long time...if she trusts me the way she's been doing. Stupid girl. No wonder Malachai has disregarded her...Oh wait. No wonder my other self, has disregarded her..."

* * *

Yes, this chapter sux but get over it. Later! Hehehe


	7. Frantinizing With The Enenmy

Okee dokee. this will be the new children of the corn chapter, and im sorry that i really havent been working on it. Im sorry! Well, i have been busy with other crap. AKA EXAMS! EVIL! Well, currently I have writers block and if this chapter sucks, blame the heat and school. Later.

* * *

Shekiken started at the dark aura around herself in the eyes of the one that she brought back to life. She wasn't exactly looking at her self, rather than was looking at the one that stared at her. She hadn't even seen Shike this way, well, at least the way she was now considering his existance. 

"Is there something wrong, Shekiken?" Shike had asked when he saw her dark aura falter as she stared at him. he had placed his hand on her face when the aura dissappeared and stared down at her.

"I don't think...that finding the others would help me. So I've decided that I won't even look for them. Instead, I want to find the ones who posed as my already false friends. But after this is finished, then I'm leaving. There won't be a point for me to stay here or in Gatlin, so I guess..."

"Shut up," Shike said as he wrapped his hand around her chin. "Surely, you understand that what you're doing here is the main reason why I ever came to you. Because you have almost ruined your life. You sit around that stupid town thinking that you can live just a little bit longer...if you stay out of Malachai's way. Well, that is completely out of the question, isn't it?

"Everytime you manage to get away from them for a second, so he won't even notice that you were around, you are always seen and followed. And everytime that you are seen and followed, you are the one to be harmed by Malachai. If you were smart, you wouldn't have stayed here in the first place..."

Shekiken stared at Shike and watched him look at her tears fall down her face. She shut her eyes when he smiled and kissed the tears from her face. She backed away and her aura appeared. "Don't do that," she whispered when he looked at her questionally.

"Do what? Kiss you? Enlighten me about this, please. So I cannot kiss you, when you have had worse done to you? What shit is that, little girl? You won't say anything about what Malachai did to you, yet you tell me to stop," Shike said and laughed insanely.

"Shut up! If..I hadn't met you that night, then I wouldn't have remembered. It's all your fault, that I remembered what Malachai did to me."

"You're weak, that's why. That's the reason why you remembered Malachai. That's the reason why Malachai could do what he did. You're weak. Too weak to stop him and me. To weak to stop me from letting you remember. And too weak to stop Malachai from raping you," Shike said defiantly.

Shekiken fell to her knees as she thought of what Shike was saying to her. Tears fell from her eyes again and a darkness covered her eyes. She thought that she was passing out again, but realized that the darkness moved when she breathed. It was Shike's hair.

"Don't bother telling me to leave you alone, because we both know that I won't. I know that you were in trouble with Malachai. And I wanted you to defy him for once. That is why I want you to come with me. I want you to get away from this and stay with me. So do you know what I'm asking you? Shekiken. I want you to stay here with me."

"What?"Shekiken said as she fell backwards from Shike tipping her to the floor. "Please don't..."

"I want you to stay here," Shike said as he stared at her and kissed her. "You can't leave me for Malachai..."

"No way..."Shekiken whispered as she closed her eyes to Shike and felt him kiss her neck and chest. "Shike..."

"Don't say that to me. Don't say anything..." he whispered as he made Shekiken shut her eyes and fall into his arms.

* * *

Shekiken opened her eyes and looked up at the cieling. She realized that she was looking up at the cieling of her room. She looked next to her and saw a half naked Shike sleeping peacefully. She smiled gentlely at him as he sighed in his sleep, reaching out to her on the bed. She then felt the fact that she was being watched. 

"I never expected you to actually fall into the false beauty of a demon, Shekiken. I am sickened that you would let a demon like him to take you, much less touch you. I'm glad that I didn't stay with you," Malachai said from out of the corner.

"Malachai... Why are you doin this? Why do you disregard me, as if I was a dead flower? Why... do you love Kimee?" Shekien asked as she looked at Malachai and then to Shike sleeping next to her.

"I am in love with her because she didn't betray me and have sex with a demon. You are not the person I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"That is enough for you to deal with already, isn't it, Shekiken. Well done, Malachai. I would have expected no less form the enemy of a friend of my own enemy," the voice of the false Malachai said from next to Shekiken's bed. He then sat next to her and stared at Shike. "I was sure I killed the bastard. You brought him back and allowed him to take you. How generous..."

"No...Malachai...Help me from him. Don't let him do anything."

"Too bad," Malachai said as he left the room and allowed the other forn of himself wrap his arms around Shekiken.

Shekine then felt herself go cold. She was staring at the other Malachai as his face was a tangled mess. Shekiken looked down at her stomache where she origionally felt the coldness and saw four long nails go through her and into the body of the other Malachai.

Shekiken heard a laugh from behind her as Malchai's other self fell backward from the bed in a dead haze. Shekiken then looked at the one behind her and sighed as his nails shrunk and she fell forwards. Shike caught her just as she was about to fall and cradled her head.

"Sorry for that. I had to. Or you'd be the victum of another demon. I will save you, but I will leave you here as I search for the truth of who they are. You need the rest," Shike said as he kissed Shekiken's forehead, watching her wounds disappear and then saw her fall alseep. "Good girl."

"So, you think that she'll ever know that its you that wishes her dead and you that brainwashed everyone?" Stricture said fromt he corner Malachai was in.

"No. His death was very beleiveable," Shike said knodding to Malachai's other form as he stood. "She'll never find out. Not about me wanting to kill her, and not about me wanting her boy toy for food..."

"Very good, Shike...Very good," Stricture laughed as he and Malachai's other form dissappeared with Shike, leaving the sleeping girl alone with blood runnign from her forehead where Shike gave her the kiss.

* * *

Sorry its so short but i wanted it done with. love it. its too limey, andi didnt really want it, but i had to to make sence. maybe i should put in lemons orr more fluff... whatever. I will write more later! later, my adorable fans! 


	8. A Child on the Way

Hello, all. Well, one person. I have decided tha I will want to be adding new characters, becuase Kimee and the others dont really have much purpose anymore, except that Kimee is the new love of Malachai or whatever, and yeah. Sorry that Sheikano isnt in here anymore. But as you can so tell by now, she isnt his sister. He who walks behind the rows, obviously...I think...Yeah.. Let me remember. Yeah...Lets see...He who walks behind the rows...then called Shike.. then he comes from Sheikano..Yeah. I hope Im right. Yeah, Im confident that I am. Ok. well, as can be seen that she is the new interest of Shike, and I guess that i will be pushing it from here on without a real knowing of what Ill be writing. So if You have any ideas or characters that you want me to add or something, tell me, cuz all I really have is the whole brainwashing thing. Later!

* * *

"So do you think that she'll be okay, Malachai? I don't want her to be so angry with us, when you were so flirtatious with her and then came to me. Do you actually do think that I am the one for you?" Kimee asked as she snuggled into Malachai's arms and chest. 

"I don't care if she wakes up or not. She's the one who slept with He Who Walks Behind the Rows. She's the one who decided to leave me and go to the demons that rules our fields. So I don't have to love her anymore," Malachai said almost mechanically.

"Good. Thankyou, Shike. You got me what I always wanted, dear brother," Kimee said when Malachai's eyes glazed over in his brainwashing and Shike appeared next to Shekiken. He smiled at her and Malachai almost mechanically kissed her cheek and pulled her away.

"I'm so happy that my dear sister is happy. Aren't you, Shekiken? Well, nothing is too bad for my little sister right? I mean, who would have thought that Malachai really did want to be hers and not yours. But of course, he knows that you allowed me to take you. Isn't that nice? You're so stupid, little one. well, now that your old love is taken by my wonderful little sister, then I guess I get you!"

Shekiken opened her eyes slowly after Shike had said that last bit and stared up at him. "Shike...I missed you...Where were you when I woke up? Why did you leave?" she asked gentlely as she layed her head on his leg.

Shike's eyes widened when she kissed his leg and stared up at him, looking like the small little one that had laughed at his words to her. The little one that had begged him to stay with her when he said that it was time for him to leave. The little girl that had seemed so happy when he was sleeping next to her and she could nuzzed next to him and dream.

"Shekiken... I was...I was...Shekiken I..." Shike said before she leaned up to him and kissed him. Shike didn't realize what was going on until he felt his tounge meet hers and falling to the bed. He was just about to start to unbutton her shirt when she stopped and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Your little sister is Kimee? I guess there is a resemblance but I didn't see it coming that you brainwashed Malachai to love her instead. I don't see why though. If you did really want me to be with you, then you should have told me. then maybe I wouldn't have stayed with Malachai so long, and Kimee could have had him. But I do love him..." Shekiken said when she looked intoShikes eyes.

Shike stared at her. So she knew about him brainwashing Malachai to love his little sister. She knew... yet she didn't care. In fact, she even said that if he wanted her, all he had to do was say so. Thinking of this made red tears fall from his eyes and onto her face as she stared at him.

"Shekiken!" a voice yelled as its owner ran into the room in a flash of red and brown. The person then saw Shike over her and growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here! You're supposed to be with Kimee. Go to your girlfriend!" Shike yelled when Malachai took steps to him and Shekiken.

"You son of a bitch! You tried to get Kimee to keep me as her pet, while you take my girl every fucking night that I'm not around! I should kill you for this!" Malachai yelled as he took Shike by the collar and threw him to the floor. He then grabbed ahold of Shekiken and kicked Shike's face into the floor, leaving blood on his boots. "Shekiken. Oh god, are you all right?" he asked when they were in the hallway.

"Malachai...You...saved me. Malachai, you care about me!" Shekiken said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He smiled back at her and then turned at the sound of someone running to them.

"Give her back to me!" Shike yelled as he came down the hall and clawed at Malachai. "I took her for my own, and she let me! She's mine and carrying my heir!"

"W-what? Oh...god..."Shekiken whispered as Malachai dropped her in shock and hit the floor. "No...I can't be..No...," she whispered and stared at Shike's rigged form in the dark.

"No! She's not! She can't! She can't be carrying you're heir...when shes already carrying my own child...," Malachai said defiantly and glared at Shike. "So too bad."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Shekiken yelled as she stared at Malachai in front of her. "What in hell do you mean that I'm already holding your kid!"

"You were gone in Hell, and I didn't have you're body around, so when Stricture came back with your body, I asked him if I could have you in my room for a night. That was the night that I took you and didn't settle myself. You're body worked the way you would have...and now, you are carrying my child...I know you are...because I asked your shadowed self. So there is no way for you to be the mother of his kid!" MAlachai said as he pointed at Shike and gathered her up n his arms.

"Wh-what?" Shike whispered as Malachai left with Shekiken and he turned to Kimee's room. His eyes widened when he saw Kimee's neck slashed and blood flowing everywhere. "Son of a bitch...," he whispered as he fell to his knees.

* * *

Sorry that this one is short too! I was in the mood to write some more and I wanted to get another chap. going. but i want new characters! and new ideas! help! or ill watch it again! anyway. its almost one int eh morning right now. im still awake, so im me if ya want to! later! I will show more of the sexy Malachai next chapter. more liek the shirtless or clothesless sexy malachai. later! 


	9. Moon Flowers

Well, woulde you look at that? Another chapter. And Im staqrting this one on thesame day that I finished my last one! HELL YEAH! Im gettin good at pumping these things out, arent I? Almost 3 chapters in 2 and a half days? Hell yeah! Well, I have no idea where to really go from here, and im kinda lost, so Ill add more people and get Shikes revenge or something. But the kid wont really come till later, okay? anyway, i gues ill be getting on with this story. OH GOD! MY DOG JUST SMACKED HER HEAD ON THE TABLE! POOR PUPPY!

* * *

Shekiken stared out the window in her room into the darkness of the night. The stars were again laughing at her and the moon seemed to shun her for being a screw up. She saw the corn beneath the window sway in the wind and the rain pummeled the window. The night was definately not the greatest, especially after Shekiken found out that she was carrying her leader's child. 

She sighed as she opened the window and let the rain come onto her face. She just wanted to be rid of the people around her and the fact that she was now the proud mother of a new child for the rest of the other kids. She didnt really see a point to the fact that Malachai had done that to her while she was away except that he was going to be the age in which the kids would go into the corn and never return to them again.

Suddenly, Shekiken saw a shadow pass over the corn and cause the stalks to bend down and break as if they were ice. She then saw a whole pack of shadows come from the shattered corn and a bone chilling howl emitted from the things. Shekiken jumped away from the window and hid behind the ratty curtains that hung next to the windows. The window then shut suddenly, making Shekiken scream, as the glass shattered and fell into her hair.

Strong arms wrapped around Shekiken as she cowered in the corner of the room with her hands covering her head.She stared at the floor and the person holding her leaned their head on her shoulder. Shekiken simply lowered her head to the floor and curled into a little ball. The person next to her just scratched her head so she would feel better.

"Why aren't you asleep? Shouldn't you be in bed dreaming and not next to a broken window looking out at the corn? Please go to bed, Shekiken," the person said as he looked at his little love and pushed the hair from her face.

Shekiken looked up at the green eyed redhead and sighed. She immediately let herself get picked up by Malachai and taken to her bed. Malachai then tucked her into the bed and layed down next to her for a little while. He didn't say too much to her until she spoke up.

"Malachai... I was thinking. Did you... even love me when you made me a mom? I mean...when you..." Shekiken said warily as she looked at the calm and thoughtful Malachai.

"Well, do you think that I loved you when i did it?" Malachai asked thoughtfully. He didn't even allow Shekiken answer before he looked at her and said, "Of course. And I still do. Ever since you came to Gatlin I have been at your side, wishing that I could have you for my own. And the night that I raped you was the worst day I ever had. I wish that you'd forgive me, but I can never make you do so. So when I did make you a mother, I was so in love with you that I couldn't really stand you being alone any longer."

"You did that...so you and I would be together and that I wouldn't be alone?" Shekiken asked when she looked up at her love. When he nodded, staring at the broken window, she smiled and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Malachai..." she whispered before she fell asleep.

Malachai stroked the hair of the mother of his child. He smiled at her sleeping form and kissd her forehead. He then looked at the window and heard the same howl that Shekiken had earlier. When his eyes widened in fear of what was now in the corn field that wasn't there before, he held Shekiken close to him and stared into the darkness.

When he tried to close his eyes, images of the night that he raped Shekiken went through his head. He opened his eyes and looked around him. In the corner was the black dress that she had worn, once again cast aside. Was he hallucinating, or was Shekiken a little hesitant to become a mother?

"Shekiken... Im sorry...Please forgive me!" Malachai whispered as tears fell from his eyes and he buried his face into her hair and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The sun blinded Malachai when he woke up and his eyes fell directly on the shattered glass on the floor. He was screaming inside, cursing the existance of the thing that humans called their life force. He then noticed that he was under Shekiken's blankets and alone. 

"Shekiken?" he questioned as he got out of bed and left the house, making sure she wasn't there. He went directally to the corn field and his jaw dropped. All of the corn was shattered and the ground was completely frozen even for September.

Malachai then saw a dark figure laying down in the middle of the broken field and he walked cauciouly towards it. He was a few yards away when he heard the growls emitting from it and saw the dark green liquid leading to it.

When Malachai was near enough to the thing, he pulled out his knife and stared. He stared mainly at the thing's teeth and how it had three rows of them the formost row holding a piece of cloth.

The cloth from a distance was red but by closer inspection, along with Malachai being very carful, he realized it was the cloth off of Shekiken's shirt. The beast then growled at Malachai and began to bite at him.

"Damn! It looks like a huge black wolf...but more of a doberman dog! It looks like a demon wolf..." Malachai said uneasily as the thing growled and its green blood seeped out in a great gush from a large cut in its back.

"It's a cerberus, actually," a voice said behind Malachai as he stared. "And it looks like your little girlfriend has hurt it. She must be very skilled."

When Malachai turned around, he saw a boy looking thoughfully at the beast, twisting his long, tanned fingers in his blue black hair. When the boy glanced at Malachai when he felt eyes on him, his eyes shown bright blue in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your examination. But it is a difficult thing to do to hurt a Cerberus and I suppose that your little girl is able to do it, even when she is pregnant."

Malachai looked back at the beast and realized that it wasn't moving. "It's dead... And what do you mean, it's hard to kill one?" Malachai asked as he turned back to face the boy. However, the boy was already walking away still deep in thought. "Hey, wait!" he yelled and ran to the boy.

"Huh? What's wrong?" the boy asked when he stopped and looke at Malachai.

"Have...you seen the girl? The one that is my girl and the one that killed that thing?" he asked but realized something. "How do you know that she's mine and pregnant?"

"Huh? I know about her being pregnant because she was glowing with that motherly essence, ya know? And she glowed of the love of a man that was close to her. She also didn't look like she was the love of some normal boy. Anyway, she came this way. She wants to find out where these things came from," the boy said as he walked again and the sky became dark.

Malachai held himself close thinking of what to do. The rain began to fall heavily and the wind became cold. In the distance, he saw dark shapes running in the corn. They howeled as they turned his and the boy's way and raced there.

"Hey! More of those things are comming!" Malachai said as he stared at the boy in the rain. He looked up from his thinking and turned rigged. He then spun around and ran to Malachai.

"Come on!" he yelled as he grabbed Malachai by the arm and pulled him, running int the direction of the houses. They were nearing the trees int the yards when Malachai saw the bottom of his shirt rip off my a pair of huge jaws. He was going to say something, but he was thrown down into a dark place.

Malachai slid down from the place that he fell and his face landed on a soft bedding of moss and flowers. He was just getting over the trauma of the fall when he felt something fall onto of him. He groamned loudly as he was crushed.

"So sorry. There was no other choice to get away from those things. This is under a tree. Where I've come from and your girls gone," the boy said harshly as he rolled off Malachai and leaned against the inside of the tree. Somewhere above them was a scratching sound and howls of the Cerberus'.

"Malachai. My name is Eclipse. I am a guardian of the gateway between the worlds. I am also Shekiken's guardian," the boy said as he brushed himself off and helped up Malachai. He then began to walk down a dark corridor from the flowers. "Follow me to see your girlfriend. She is positively glowing with motherly love. And she's come here to protect herself and your child."

Malachai watched as Eclipse walked down the hall and he then turned to the flowers. "Moon flowers... Her favorite..." Malachai said slowly and picked a few for the mother of his son or daughter. "That could be the name if its a girl... Luna Fluere... Dante Plato if its a boy... Shekiken..." he whispered as he ran in the direction of the darkness that had swallowed Eclipse.

* * *

Yeah, another short one. Sorry for that. But it is difficult enough to friggen find a story line. But whatever. We are off to Paradise for Shekiken. And yes, Eclipse is her guardian. Dont ask. I needed someone new. and yeah, the others that are evil will come back, so dont worry! SHIKE WILL RETURN! 


End file.
